Bundle Of Joy
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: One shot- Zosia's not due for another week but baby Diggers decides to come early. Will Team Keller and AAU (Colette and Guy) pull together? Will Zosia let dad in? And will Zosia and Arthur decide on a name? Fluff, random really


**A/N: Random morning idea that came to me, I love Zarthur and Zom and it's a random idea. ****  
**

"And if you feel anything or need us call us," Dom ordered as he put on his coat. It was November 2014 and outside was freezing and raining, "I don't want to see you anywhere near the hospital," he ordered Zosia who was due to give birth any week from now.

"Yes I know how many more times?" she asked whilst pushing her stretchy strappy top further down her rounded stomach, "Stop worrying."

"Sure you'll be OK?" Arthur asked he had grown increasingly and annoyingly protective over Zosia, in fact to the point where he finally showed he was not just a geeky, socially awkward man, after he marched Zosia to her father's office, demanding she go on Maternity leave, "I can-"

"Go!" she snapped and the two male doctors left the house, Zosia waited for Arthur's bike bell to sound and Dom's car to drive off. Then she pushed herself off the sofa and went to get changed, if she spent another day inside watching Jeremy Kyle she would snap. The fact she wasn't due for another week gave her some sort of comfort; she had a week to get herself mentally ready, she had a week to get everything ready and she had one more week of overprotective Arthur and paranoid Dom, who panicked each time she had Braxton Hicks was the real thing. Zosia panicked a bit at first but then after being reassured it was just Braxton Hicks she managed to deal with them. She walked into her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, despite at first questioning whether to keep the baby, and she nearly went through with abortion but the thought of killing life that was growing inside her made her feel sick, and before the first pill could even be given to her, she ran out the clinic and vowed to never return there again. Pregnancy had done her well, despite the usual problems she had a glow, and she seemed to suit being pregnant. Though of course for professional reasons of course, she had to tell Guy. She expected him to tell her to get an abortion, think of your career but he was surprisingly OK about it. And now 38 weeks later she was looking at herself in the mirror, rubbing her bump and then went to get dressed.

She put on a pair of leggings, a loose fitting top and her Holby hoddie (well her XL one she brought, when unable to fit her normal one around herself anymore) and pulled on Ugg boots they fitted around her ankles which were the only thing, that were the bane of her pregnancy life. Despite being able to drive she called a taxi, one Dom and Arthur would see her car, two she didn't like driving at the moment, as the vibrations of the car and bumps caused her to pee even more and three she couldn't be asked driving. So with that Zosia arrived at Holby ten minutes later and paid the driver, rubbing her aching back she wanted if her mama had suffered worse than she had, or whether she kept her mama waiting for hours for when giving birth. At a time like this she really wished her mama was here, as she could give her advice; tell her it's OK, and be there when she was in pain from labour. Though she had only Arthur or Dom and quite frankly Zosia wasn't overly comfortable with Arthur seeing her in such a state, especially as he also wasn't good with people skills. She realised neither lift or stairs were a good option, as one a lift she could get stuck and stairs - right now were an effort to climb, "I wouldn't take the lift I'm going in there, and I don't want to be the one catching your sprog," Zosia heard Jac Naylor say behind her, "I thought you were on Maternity?"

"Jeremy Kyle was getting boring and sitting in that flat...is even worse," Zosia answered and Jac frowned, "What?"

"Now who has the 'urge to make babies'?" Jac questioned and Zosia said nothing, "If you take the lift I'm taking the stairs...does your father or the hand chopper or career wrecker know you're here?" Jac queried.

"Nope and it's staying that way," Zosia answered.

"What if you go into labour? How will-"

"I'm not due until next week," Zosia cut in and Jac nodded, "You worked until the end."

"Yeah well my dad isn't the boss... and I heard he forced Maternity leave upon you." Jac then heard the lift arrive, "I'm taking the lift enjoy the stairs," Jac smiled sarcastically before stepping inside.

Zosia sighed and placed her hand to her back, it was worse this morning it seemed and she needed to sit down.

"So those scallies again ruin my car and I have to pay that much?" the voice of Colette appeared and Zosia needed to get away, "How is it my fault? My car is parked in my driveway...well thanks for nothing!" she clicked hang up and then stopped, "You seriously aren't thinking about taking the stairs, what are you doing here anyway? Guy forced you out," she placed her phone back into her bag and looked at Zosia, "Earth to Zosia."

"Yeah well Guy can stick his Maternity leave...I can't stand Jeremy Kyle much longer!' Zosia exclaimed and Colette sighed, and Zosia then folded her arms, "I need to go."

"Zosia I thought Mr Self put you on Maternity?" Sacha asked as her as he walked over.

"That's what I thought," Colette added, "I'm needed try and not drop today Zosia."

"Doctor March are you here without anyone knowing?" Sacha asked and Zosia said nothing, "Are you OK?" he asked and Zosia had to rush to the toilet. Luckily for Zosia she had got away before Guy was approaching Sacha.

"Mr Levy I need a favour...I know you're clinical skills leader, but Ms Campbell is ill and I have an important patient arriving...could you cover AAU?" Guy asked and Sacha nodded, "Good man...you can of course take your F1&2 down with you."

"No problem," Sacha said and then went up to Keller to get his F1 and 2. Zosia was sat on the toilet, trying to keep control of her body but right now it wasn't possible. She pressed her hand on her back as the pain was getting worse, in hope that that pressing may stop it. After her body finally decided she was stable, Zosia waited for a second before standing up. A small groan escaped her lips and she straightened up her back.

Jac came back down annoyed as she had forgot her bag, Sacha was about to go up to Keller but he stopped Jac, "Morning Ms Naylor," he smiled.

"What do you want?" Jac asked and Sacha ushered her to Pulses.

"I'm worried about Zosia," Sacha admitted, "You're a girl."

"Oh Sacha," Jac jokingly placed her hand on his arm, "Did they never teach you that in school?"

"No, Doctor March she looks ill," Sacha said.

"Well maybe she smelt coffee," Jac said not with a tone of caring in her voice, "Anyway an F1 is not my problem," she brushed it off.

"If Mr Self finds out we done nothing, our heads will be on a plate," Sacha whispered in case he was lingering around.

"Your F1 you mentor," Jac said.

"I know you've seen Doctor March...so we'll both be in trouble," Sacha left Jac with no choice, "I thought so...so go check if she's OK."

"Fine but you can babysit Emma tonight," Jac ordered.

"I will love to look after my little fairy cake," Sacha smiled and then Jac walked off reluctantly, to find the F1.

Zosia was now walking around in the bathroom, panicking she was on her own as she couldn't be seen. And Colette telling her not to drop was not the best thing as her body was feeling different. She was telling herself it's Braxton Hicks but something was telling her it wasn't, she felt pain in her back it was stronger and she grabbed hold onto the sink, breathing in and out, "Oh dear," Jac said with her arms folded.

Zosia jumped and looked up, "Oh great just what I need," Zosia said as she straightened herself, "Who sent you here?"

"Sacha...he wanted to know if you were OK...so what do I tell him?" Jac asked and Zosia then started walking around.

"Tell him I'm fine and not tell anyone I'm here," Zosia answered.

"Brilliant I can now get on with my work...oh and don't go onto Darwin...I don't want baby mess all over my ward."

As Jac left Zosia leant against the wall and groaned again, "Not today...not today," she had a feeling that this was it, and today was not the day.

...

Sacha was now on AAU with Dom and Arthur he was waiting for Jac, as he needed to know. Then his best friend came on AAU and he raced over, "She told me to tell you I quote, 'Tell him I'm fine and not to tell anyone I'm here'"

"I'm worried...what if she...and Mr Self."

"Oh and we mustn't forgot his shadow," Jac looked over at Colette who was talking to Mary-Claire.

"Jac," Sacha sounded desperate, "He's pulled me up about Zosia before...I can't have it again."

"Mr Levy you're really needed," Colette walked over and Sacha looked at Jac, "Is everything OK?" she queried eyebrows bent.

"Zosia," Sacha admitted.

"What about her?" Colette asked.

"Sacha sent me to find her, she looked unwell in the bathroom but she told me-"

"Wait Zosia's here?" Dom overheard and then Arthur came storming over, "Arthur-"

"I heard...where is she?" he asked worried and since he looked in a state Sacha and Jac said nothing, "I told her-"

"And since when has Zosia listened?" Dom asked, "I volunteer."

"I'll go," Colette offers, "I'll tell her to get herself to you two."

...  
Colette walked quickly to Zosia who had just made the brave step from the bathroom, "Not so fast," Colette calls and Zosia turns around, "Zosh?"

"Can't you just leave me..." Zosia placed her hand on her back and breathed in and out, "Alone?" she saw Colette's face, it was full of confusion and concern

"Not in your state," Colette answers and Zosia growled, "Is it the baby?"

"Look I don't like you...you certainly don't like me just leave me alone," though she stopped and felt trickling, like she had just started her period, but it was wetter, she grew red, "I have to go," she got to the lift as soon as she could and stepped inside. Not thinking about the chance it could get stuck, then she breathed out.

Colette shook her head and had an inkling that Zosia was going into labour. Her irritability was a sign and the way she was acting.

...

Zosia stepped onto Keller and noticed Guy, she tried to hide but unfortunately his attention had been caught, "Excuse me a second," he said to his patient, Zosia leant against the wall her back still aching, "Darling you can waddle, but you cant hide."

"Go away Guy," she ordered and Guy sighed, "I'm not your problem."

"You're my daughter, you'll always be my problem. I thought I forced you on Maternity?"

Zosia tilted her head back and sighed, "You did."

"Then why are you here?" he asked but Zosia didn't answer instead she waddled away, "Zosia!"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she was growing tired of people chasing after her, and it wasn't helping her as the one person she wanted, couldn't be there and that one person was, 'Mama', "Please," she felt herself getting emotional and all she wanted was for her father to leave.

"OK but answer me this are you going into labour?" Guy asked.

"No!" Zosia answered and Guy looked at her, "Why would you think that?"

"Your doing what your mother did...snapping, asking to be left alone and your bump has dropped...she was the same..." Guy studied Zosia's face, hearing about her mother made her heart break and she then escaped into the staffroom, he rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, he was sure.

...

Guy had to choose important patient or finding out if his daughter, who he believes just made cry, "Mrs Austen you're going to have to excuse me...I'll be as quick as I can,"

"Take your time dear I'm not going anywhere," she smiled and Guy then unlike himself put his daughter, before his work. He knocked on the staffroom door and then entered, "Zoshie?"

"What?" she snarled and Guy shut the door.

"What's up?"

"Mama...you said I was like mama," Zosia said sadly and Guy looked confused, "How can I be like her, if I'm apparently so much like you?!" she asked her eyes shining and Guy walked over and sat on the other chair.

"I shouldn't have said that," Guy admitted and Zosia sighed then placed her hand to her back again, then let out a slight groan, "Back?"

"Just backache," she answered and Guy looked at his daughter, "Isn't your patient waiting?" she asked though right now, she was feeling slightly more comfortable with someone there.

"She doesn't mind waiting...Zosia you can tell me if you are going into labour-"

"I'm not," she denied, "It's just Braxton Hicks," she hoped but then sighed, and Guy stood up, "Where you going?" then she shook her head, why was she not happy about him leaving?

"So you are feeling something?" Guy questioned as he got some water, "As I never said about Braxton Hicks," he put the cup in the bin.

"I'm fine you can go now," Zosia offered but Guy stayed put, she lowered her head down and tried to fight back tears. This was not her day and crying in front of her father was not something she wanted to do, she then felt her leggings growing wet and she stood up, she had leaked again, "No," she went bright red and sat down.

"Would you like a hug?" he asked he had remembered first few hours, her mother wanted one and wondered, if Zosia was the same. She thought for a second before standing up, "I won't tell anyone," he held out his arms and she waited before allowing herself to go into them. No sooner she was in them she relaxed, "See I'm not all bad," Guy joked and Zosia said nothing, instead she buried her head into his chest.

"Do you think mama would be proud?" she asked.

"She'd probably have Doctor Digby waiting on you, telling me to get my priorities right and putting Keller in action," Guy answered, "And she'd say how proud of you she is."

"Really?" she asked and she then pulled away, as she heard Arthur and Dom arguing. Followed by the sound of Colette, Sacha and even Jac.

"She never listens, what if she picks up an infection or something? Then she could get ill putting the baby at risk, she's only-" he was cut off by Dom placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"This is a ward, you're shouting, get a grip!" Dom shook him and Arthur then grabbed his glasses, "And you're not helping."

"Neither are you!" Arthur shouted.

"Well least I'm not the one who leaves constipation relief around for people to find!" Dom shouted back.

"Least I'm thinking about her! You made her watch Lion King the other day and she burst into tears!"

"Oh who doesn't cry when Mufusa dies!" Dom argued back, "And you never cleared up yesterday!"

"I'll do it tomorrow," Arthur added.

"You always say that...but you never do," Dom whined and Arthur looked around Sacha, Jac and Colette were all stood arms folded.

"Why am I here?" Jac asked Sacha.

"I don't know Ms Naylor why are you here?" Sacha asked and Jac then went to walk, "We had a deal."

"She's your F1!" Jac argued but they both jumped when Colette slammed files from the desk on the desk.

"I don't know what you are trying to achieve by shouting, but it isn't helping," she said and the four went quiet, "Now if you don't mind...I need to talk to Guy, these two are trying to find..."

"I was wondering how long it would take," Guy said as he and Zosia stepped out, "What's all the shouting about?"

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked Zosia and she again leant against the wall, trying to find some relief, "You're supposed to be at home!"

"Well there is only so much Daytime TV you can watch," Zosia answered and she bit her lip, then clenched her fist.

Though Jac didn't care she noticed the F1 looking uncomfortable, and since everyone was more interested with her whereabouts and whys, she asked, "F1 are you OK?" Jac asked as the doctor then squeezed her eyes tight.

"She doesn't look right," Dom observed, "Zosh?"

Zosia went to speak but she felt a sensation that she couldn't stop, it was like she was wetting herself, but crossing her legs wasn't stopping it and there was a straw coloured puddle below her, "Right Maternity," Jac ordered as everyone seemed to be eyeing the puddle.

"No!' Zosia shouted last thing she needed right now, was some midwife poking and prodding, "Not yet!"

"And since when did you care?" Dom asked Jac.

"Since you lot seem more interested in what just came out of her, never mind the fact that her water's have broken and the baby that has been growing inside her, is planning it's exit!" Jac answered rudely.

"I'm not going!" Zosia shouted and Jac frowned at her, "I'm not going."

"Then don't expect me to catch it," Jac argued.

"It's had 9 months...it can wait until another week!" Zosia stepped away from her puddle and sighed, "I hope."

"Baby comes when baby comes," Mrs Austen said she had got out of bed, as the commotion had made her curious.

"And you know this how?" Zosia asked.

"Midwife for many years dear...and if your one is anything like you...you'll be a mum by bed time," Mrs Austen said.

"So lets hope it's like Artie...slow," Dom joked but he got disapproving looks, "Though I think is Naylor is right."

"I'm fine," but she felt the lower part of her body, slightly cramping and she needed to get to the toilets, "Is there toilets nearer?" she asked and all could tell she was trying to keep control. Though her face dropped and she went bright red, "Just tell me!"

"Bit late for that now," Colette observed, Zosia couldn't take it and she as quick as she could, got to the toilets, "Someone get her spare scrubs...and a pad."

"Like mother like daughter?" Mrs Austen asked.

"You should be in bed," Guy ordered.

"I'm not moving until madam is up on Maternity...so cup of tea?" Mrs Austen asked.

"You still haven't changed," Guy observed, "Still bossy...as long as your sat up in bed...I don't mind."

"Oh and I'm not having the operation today...Mr Self needs to get his priorities straight," Mrs Austen concluded, "So once madam is upstairs I want him gone too," she then added and Guy shook his head, "Benson had to drag him out of theatre last time."

"That doesn't surprise me," Colette added, "Doctor Digby start acting like the father and get her out."

"She-"

"Do I have to ask again?" Colette asked, "Good and Doctor Copeland you can run and get the scrubs and pad."

...

Zosia was sat on the toilet eyes shut tight and squeezing her nails into her palms of her hands, "Ahh," she said out loud and leaning down hurt her back, even more. So she sat up straight and pressed her hands hard down, on her thighs. She felt like the pain had lasted forever but it was about thirty, forty seconds.

"Zosia?" she heard the voice of Arthur and Zosia panicked, "Urmm Dom's getting you fresh scrubs and a pad."

"What?!" Zosia yelled and she stood up, "Why Dom?!" and threw the pad into the bin and pulled her leggings up, "Why? Answer me!" she ordered and walked over to Arthur, "Any idea how embarrassing this is?!"

"Are you OK has something happened?" Arthur asked and Zosia sighed heavily, "Are you contracting?"

"Stop with the questions!" Zosia ordered and Arthur started to panic.

"OK if you're contracting we need to get you up on maternity, because your waters have broken, infection risk and what if something was to go wrong?" Arthur asked and Zosia's eyes grew.

"Like what?!"

"I don't know…that shoulder stuck thing, like on that episode of Call The Midwife….or what if it comes quick?" Arthur really wasn't helping Zosia, she herself had lots of thoughts going through her head and Arthur's thoughts weren't helping. And Dom making Arthur watch the programme obviously hadn't helped.

"It'll be fine," she tried to reassure herself but she felt the pain in her back again, "Ahhh," she breathed in and out.

"OK you're in labour and I'm not having our baby in danger so," Arthur laughed awkwardly and Zosia glared, "Out."

"I'm fine!" Zosia argued.

"Zosia you're waters have broken, that is putting her baby at risk of infection," Arthur repeated and Zosia needed to get away, Arthur was not helping her and the shouting was not either, so she walked – waddled out of the bathroom.

"Leave me alone Arthur," Zosia ordered as she heard the bathroom door go, "Please."

"I want you somewhere where…people know what they're doing," Arthur stepped in front, "Zosia."

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She shouted and then tried to walk away from the others, "Please," she pleased and Dom then walked over, "Come to laugh?"

"Get changed Zosh then we're going up there…we all think it's best," Dom placed the scrubs and pad into her hands.

"So has anyone stopped to think about what I want?" Zosia asked.

"It's no longer about you Zosia," Dom reminded and Zosia then walked to the changing room, "What are you doing?"

"Look-" Arthur tried to explain.

"We could hear you from the bathroom! You practically told her, she's being a bad mum for not going up to Maternity!" Dom shouted, "Not helping."

"She's not realising-"

….

Zosia finished getting changed and again felt the same pressure and then pain, "Ahhh," she cried and placed her hand to her back, in and out she thought, in and out.

"Zosia?" Colette walked in and saw Zosia in pain, "Is it always in your back? Never at your front?"

"Yes," Zosia answered bluntly, "Why?"

"Just wondering….Zosh go up onto Maternity," Colette walked over to Zosia and Zosia sighed, "We heard Arthur shouting at you from the bathroom."

"He means well I guess," Zosia leant her head against the locker, rubbing her bump hoping it might offer some comfort, to the baby.

"How often are contractions?" Colette asked and Zosia mumbled three minutes, "Please Zosh…your father's about to lose it."

"I don't need my father looking out for me," Zosia said quietly and Colette sighed, "I'm fine!" Zosia shouted and Colette gave her the 'excuse me' look, "I don't you need either…I just need to be alone and," she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, and groaned as the pain then went away, "Leave me be."

"Do I need to drag you kicking and screaming?" Colette asked, "And you know I will."

….

After some talking Colette finally bought Zosia to her senses – for now, only when she stepped onto the ward again, Zosia felt awkward, "You're going up onto Maternity whether you like it or not," Jac said, "That way I can go back onto Darwin, whilst you enjoy getting podded and poked by Glorified Nurses."

"Jac," Sacha said with a hint of 'be quiet' in his voice.

"Just telling her the truth…" Jac shrugged, "Now I'm going back onto Darwin to ensure, Maconie and Co haven't burnt down the place."

"What if something is wrong? What if there's something wrong they haven't picked up?" Zosia asked and Arthur felt guilty, "I've been feeling pain in my back…shouldn't it be at the front?!"

"Zosia," Mrs Austen said, "You need to calm down….OK breathe."

"How can I when I don't get break for that long?" Zosia asked and she placed her hand back on her back, then she had another contraction and grabbed the nearest thing she could find to squeeze.

"Zosia darling I need use of both hands!" Guy said as it was unfortunately his wrist she grabbed, and squeezed, "Finished?" he asked and she then let go and he tried to gain sensation back.

"Right we're not waiting any longer….she needs to be up there," Arthur said and Zosia shook her head, "Zosia why are you being so selfish?!"

"I'm not," Zosia answered and she then tried to move but felt herself being lifted up, "Put me down!" she ordered as she was in bridal carry and looked at the person, "Put me down Guy!" She ordered, "Guy put me down!"

"Not until you're on Maternity!" Guy said and Zosia tried to move, "I'm stronger than you."

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, "PLEASE!" they were near the stairs and Zosia growled, "Please!" she begged.

"It's for your own good Zosh!" Dom called from behind and Arthur following.

Zosia had the pain in her back and the way she was carried, was not helping, "Guy put me down!" she ordered, as others watched and looked assumed, "Put me down there are people watching!"

"Oh are you in labour Doctor March?" Adele Effanga asked on her break, texting, "If so good luck!"

"Miss Effanga thought I said I'd confiscate that!" came the Glaswegian accent belonging to Raff, "Mr Self."

"Any of you seen Jac?" came the voice of Mo, "We've got no Consultant Elliot's down in theatre."

"You're best checking Keller," Dom answered, "We really need to go."

"Good luck!" Adele called again and Zosia was bright red, "Bless her….she looks terrified."

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted again finally away from people and she then felt herself leaking urine, she could tell this time and she couldn't stop it in time, "Put me down please."

"Well some things haven't changed have they?" Zosia saw a smirk on Guy's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you remember your water works problem as a child? When you used to kick off?" Guy teased and Zosia grew red, "Are you able to take the stairs?"

"Just put me down!" Zosia ordered and Guy lowered her down, "Thank you…" and she took the first stair, "Mention that to Dom or Arthur!"

"You're going to lose all your dignity Zoshie…wasn't the first time you urinated on me, the first time I held you, you started to cry and then urinated and also shat on me….let's hope your little one has the manners of Doctor Digby," Guy said and Zosia then carried on up the stairs, "Try sideways."

"What?" Zosia asked.

"Your mother she found walking up them sideways helped," Guy explained and Zosia tried it, "And she listens," he whispered.

….

The long walk up to Maternity with stops of contractions and rests, had given the others a chance to catch up, "Don't," she snarled as she thought Guy would mention, the bladder problem earlier.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked and Zosia nodded, "Right shall we go in?" Arthur asked but Zosia then froze.

"Zoshie?" Guy asked concerned but they both jumped when the door opened.

"Mr Self," Jean Rimini smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh skip the questions," Zosia ordered and Jean turned her head.

"In you come," she held the door so Zosia could enter, "Is anyone coming in with you?"

"Not at this time….I don't anyone," she answered and Jean the shut the door, "Look they forced me up here, my waters have broken but I'm fine."

"Up on the bed dear," Jean ordered and Zosia grew red, "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I…I'm sorry I need to be somewhere," Zosia was scared she was sure, something was wrong though every scan had been healthy. Then she groaned again and pressed her back, "I need to go."

"You're thirty eight weeks aren't you dear?" Jean asked and Zosia nodded, "How far between contractions?"

"Three minutes between each one…but I'm fine for now," Zosia argued.

"Allow me to check you over and we can see how fast things are moving," Jean said and Zosia reluctantly got up on the bed, "Trousers and pants down please dear."

Zosia grew red but pulled them down nonetheless, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about dear," Jean then checked to see if Zosia was dilated, "I'm afraid you're not dilated yet but most new mother's, don't tend to dilate until the active labour….have you bought a book or puzzle with you?"

"I wasn't due until next week," Zosia answered, "The pain…it's always in my back….what does that mean?"

"I'll see what position baby is in," Jean answered and she palpated Zoisa's swollen abdomen, then looked up, "OK the reason why you're feeling the contractions in your back, is because baby is back to back. Nothing to worry about dear but to improve baby's position bouncing on the balls and walking up and down stairs sideways, and if you want to help with the pain, take paracetamol. Try to keep mobile and all you can do is wait. Oh also we advise eating pineapple, it has an enzyme that encourages labour," Jean said and Zosia nodded.

"OK so what do I do now?" Zosia asked.

….

"So what's the story?" Guy asked as Zosia walked out of Maternity.

"I'm not dilated…all I can do is wait," Zosia answered and she sighed, "My back's really hurting."

"How about I send you, Doctor Digby and Doctor Copeland home?" Guy suggested.

"Or she could stay on Keller," Dom suggested, "That way…if Mr Self doesn't mind….we could stay on Keller and look after Zosh, and if she does need to go up to Maternity for any reason….we can take her up there."

"More like drag," Guy argued, "OK keep me informed though."

"Come on Zoshie we can entertain you," Dom said cheekily and Zosia sighed, "Do you want anything small to eat?"

"No," she answered, "I just want this to get of here!" Zosia shouted she was getting irritable, and the fact she hadn't even dilated was making her worse.

"Balls," Dom shouted, "Those exercise balls…I read somewhere they're good for when in labour."

"Fine just anything to get it out of here!" Zosia snapped and Dom jumped back, "What? You try carrying this for nine months and see if you're not irritable! Oh no you can't because men have it so easy…you complain when women are the ones who do all the work!" Zosia shouted and she then bent over, "Ahhh," she felt a hand on her back, "Get off…" she the lifted herself back up and pressed against her hand against her back, "Why is it in an awkward position?!"

….

"Right Artie you're daddy…so you can keep Zosia company," Dom jumped on the sofa whilst Arthur placed two exercise balls on the floor, of the Keller staffroom.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Getting ideas."

"For?"

"You'll see," Dom tapped his nose and Zosia then walked in, "Everything OK?"

"Fine," she snapped and walked over to the ball, lowering herself carefully onto it, "Ouch," she mouthed as her back hurt again, "If I knew it would be this difficult I would have not got pregnant!"

"Or you could've had sex sober," Dom added and grinned, Zosia grabbed a book and threw it at him, "Ouch!"

"Then shut up!" she ordered and Arthur gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Keep doing that," she ordered as Arthur was gently squeezing her shoulders.

…..

Come lunch time Zosia was not doing well, she was walking around the staffroom holding her back and then had to grab the desk, "Ahhh," she let out and then had to crouch down, "Ahhh," she let out again and the father and Dom dashed over.

"Right we need to get you back up to Maternity…OK," Dom ordered and Zosia nodded she had tears streaming down her face, "Up you get…Arthur you get a wheel chair, we're going to need one."

"I can walk," Zosia argued.

"Not until you're up on Maternity," Arthur added and then he dashed to the door, "Urmm…ah leave that!" he dashed over and the porter left it, "Thank you."

….

They finally got up onto Maternity after taking the lift, though they panicked half way up thinking it was stuck, "Never taking the lift again," Dom said, "With someone in labour."

"Ahhh Arthur shoulders," Zosia ordered as she breathed in and out, "I hate you for this…I really do!"

Arthur laughed awkwardly and then Jean again came strolling over, "Shall we see if things have moved along?" she asked and Zosia nodded.

….

"Well you're five centimetres," Jean said and Zosia said nothing, "You're doing well."

"I feel sick," Zosia announced and Jean got a cardboard kidney dish in front of my face, I vomit and it's bile. I haven't eaten since I small breakfast biscuit but now my stomach is empty.

"Have you eaten today?" Jean asks.

"I don't want to eat anymore…in case I…have an accident during," she says quietly and Jean sighs.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up," Jean said and Zosia folded her arms, "You're going to need all the energy you can get, when you start pushing."

"I don't want too," Zosia whined and realised how childish she sounded.

"Something small…just so you've got energy," Jean suggested.

"I just said I don't want to have accidents!" Zosia shouted.

"It will happen whether if you eat or not dear…so I suggest something small…and drink lots of water," Jean saw Zosia going red.

"Can I go now?" she asked rudely and Jean nodded, "Thank you..." she got off the bed and saw Dom and Arthur stood by the door, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Arthur asked.

"You can run to the shop and get me….something small, nothing that will make me want to throw up or give me a dodgy stomach," Zosia ordered Arthur then went to the shop.

….

4pm

Zosia had now been in labour for seven hours and she was just about ready to snap, her body was out of control and she was hoping that she had dilated further, "I just want it out," she moaned as she leant against the desk, "Really not helping!" she snapped at Arthur who was fussing around, "Arthur!"

"What do you want me to do?!" he snapped back as he had no idea what to do, Zosia though didn't take to being snapped at and she started to cry, "Oh no I'm sorry."

"Go away!" she shouted and sat back on the ball, and bounced up and down hoping it might move things along quicker, but she was getting exhausted the labour was going slow, and she was in a lot of pain, "I want mama," she whispered and Dom looked at Arthur, hoping he knew what to do, "She'd know what to do."

Arthur carefully walked over to Zosia and kneeled down in front of her, "Zosia….your mother's not here."

"Then get her for me," she demanded the palm of her hand resting, on her forehead. The exhaustion and the fact nothing was happening was getting to her, "Arthur! PLEASE!"

"Zosia…your mother is gone….she's not here," Arthur grabbed her hand, "I can get your father…but your mother I can't."

"Then get out!" she ordered and Arthur stood up, "If you can't do what I want then get out! YOU'RE USELESS!"

Arthur raced out and Dom went to follow him, "Arthur."

"She wants me gone so I'm gone," Arthur said and Dom stopped him, "What?"

"She is terrified and you're happy to leave her?" Dom questioned.

"She wanted me gone-"

"Because she's not in the right state of mind….so you need to get a grip! It's been four hours since she was last checked….so we need to see if she has progressed," Dom said and he saw Guy walking over.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"I'll go shall I? Actually let her know somebody cares," Dom marched off and it left Arthur with Guy.

….

"Zosh?" Dom walked in and Zosia was sat on the ball crying, "Don't cry…look don't worry OK, Arthur knows you didn't mean it," he walked over and sat on the other ball, "These a quite comfy."

"I just want it out of me Dom," Zosia cried and Dom picked up the ball and got closer to Zosia, "I can't do this."

"You can do this Zosh OK…you're just feeling exhausted and scared," Dom said and he put his arm around her, "You're Zosia you can do anything."

"Apart from give birth," Zosia said and Dom rubbed her arm, "Look at me….seven hours and I look at state."

"No you don't Zosia…your fine, shall we go for a walk? Maybe down to AAU I think Sacha may want to know how you're doing," Dom suggested and Zosia nodded, "Come on then Zoshie-"

"Don't call me that!" Zosia snapped as Dom helped her off the ball, "Going to guess Sacha and Ms Naylor ages ago?" she asked.

"They never followed us to Maternity...so come on," Dom said and he helped Zosia out, Arthur walked down with Mr Self.

"Arthur I'm sorry-"

"No I shouldn't have left…how are you doing?" He asked kindly.

"We're taking a walk down to AAU I think Sacha may want to know how Zosia's doing….if you want to join us?" Dom suggested.

"I'll stay here I need to talk to Mrs Austen, I'll see you down there," Guy said and Zosia nodded, "Unless you want me down there?"

"No…." Zosia said.

…..

Zosia walked onto AAU with Dom and Arthur, and over to the nurses station, "Any idea where Mr Levy is?" Dom asked.

"He's just gone down into theatre but you can wait," Mary-Claire said, "Any idea if it's a boy or girl?"

"No we wanted a surprise," Zosia answered and she grabbed her back, "Ahh," she whispered.

"Doctor March surprised you've still got in there….we thought the way you were being carried….but of course I bet you're excited," Adele said happily and Zosia took her hand away from her back.

"To get this out of me yes!" Zosia snapped and she leant her hands against the desk, "Because it's taking too long!"

"Oi Zosia quiet down," Colette walked over and ordered but Zosia ignored her, "Earth to Zosh?"

"Oh what?!" she shouted and looked at Colette, "I can't keep quiet because the pain is getting too much! I can't do this," she felt her eyes burning up, "I can't do this…I don't want to have this baby now….it's too much," she straightened up and Colette gave her a tissue, "If I knew it would be this hard-"

"Just think though in a few more hours you'll have a bundle of joy," Adele tried to reassure the distressed doctor, "Little everything."

"Yeah and you'll be able to take time off work for a bit," Harry added.

"Up every hour," Zosia added.

"When my sister had Cassidy she had no idea….and they're OK…I hope but you'll be fine," Mary-Claire tried to be reassuring, "And just think what Adele said…a bundle of joy."

"Yeah and Mo was a surrogate and she had a quick labour," Adele added.

"Are you able to sit down?" Colette asked, "Or does it hurt?"

"I just want of me….ahhh," she again leant against the desk and placed her hand to her back, "I think…I need to go….to Maternity."

"Back up then?" Dom asked Zosia.

"Yes," she grumbled.

…

Zosia again entered onto Maternity and Jean again examined her, "You're 7cm and you're doing really well, now have you had anything to eat?"

"I asked Arthur to get me something but I haven't wanted to eat," Zosia answered.

"I really think you need to eat something sweet, to boost your energy. The plan is come back in 1-2 hours and we can check again if things are progressing…you're doing well it's just a little slower than I would like," Jean explained and Zosia closed her eyes, "But you're doing really well dear."

"I want it out," She whined, "It really hurts," she sounded childish and scared.

…

"So?" Dom asked.

"7cm she wants me back on Maternity in 1-2 hours….to see if I have progressed further….I just want it to out."

"Dom cuddle?" he asked and Zosia shook her head, "OK well maybe we can walk around for a bit longer, and if you want later after you've had BubbaDiggers-"

"BubbaDiggers?" Arthur questioned.

"Well you two haven't thought of names have you?" Dom stated, "That's something you can do, whilst waiting choose a name."

"Why the rush?" Arthur asked.

"Get some ideas down and stuff…I'll leave you two to it," he waved goodbye and left Zosia and Arthur on Maternity.

"So any ideas?" Arthur asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Haven't thought about it," Zosia answered, "To be honest I don't know…"

"OK urmm your name is Polish and it means wisdom," Arthur said.

"Been stalking my name?" she asked.

"No I urmm heard it on a radio show…actually."

"OK urmm…it can't be common….not like Emma…not that I think Ms Naylor's baby's name is not lovely…but I want something weird…as mine's not exactly common in England."

"OK urmm-"

"And no we're not naming it Napoleon if it's a boy," Zosia added, "Sorry but no."

"OK…urmm well….maybe something musical like Carmen….after the George Bizet suite."

"Carmen?" Zosia questioned.

"OK urmm something Polish urmm Agnieszka?"

"That was my mother's name…" Zosia said sadly.

"OK urmm maybe for the middle name we could have that if it's a girl of course….what if it's a boy?" Arthur asked, "Urmm George after the-"

"Common," Zosia butted in.

"Romeo?" Arthur suggested.

"No that's like calling him Macbeth and not being able to say he name, due to the bad luck," Zosia and Arthur both laughed, "Or calling him Edward and getting killed by Ms Campbell."

"Cassius?" Arthur had begun to look up Shakespearean male names.

"No Arthur we're not going by Shakespeare," Zosia put her foot down but then grabbed his wrist and squeezed, "Ahh."

"Are you OK? Do I need to get Ms Rimini?" Arthur asked.

"No it'll pass," Zosia said.

"Angelo?"

"No."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"No Arthur not anything like that."

"You said unoriginal-"

"How about we call him Shakespeare?" Zosia asked sarcastically.

"Would you?-"

"I am not standing by a park calling 'Shakespeare come here'," Zosia argued and they both laughed again, "Nor am I calling him Napoleon or Romeo or Macbeth."

"Can you imagine calling him Macbeth?" Arthur asked.

"Raff and Jonny would have a field day," Zosia added, "No don't say the name it's bad luck!"

"Robert?"

"Common."

"James?"

"Common."

"Harry?"

"No!"

"Oh right….Charles?"

"Why not Philip? Or if it's a girl let's call her Elizabeth," Zosia said sarcastically again, "No we're not having that!"

"Henry?" Arthur suggested bravely.

"Then what name?" Zosia sat back and huffed, "Arghh…Dominic."

"No!" Arthur shouted and made others jump, "No way!"

"I'm joking," Zosia laughed and Arthur relaxed and then Zosia had a brainwave, "How about…I know it's not what I said but…how about if it's a boy we name him after you."

"Me?" Arthur coughed shocked.

"Well you are the dad and it makes sense," Zosia said and they both smiled in agreement, "OK that's boy and girl sorted."

"Girl?"

"Carmen…I like it," Zosia said and they both wrote the names down, "Woah," she felt a stronger contraction come on and grabbed his wrist again, "Ahhh."

"Right I'm getting the midwife," Arthur said and Zosia stopped him, "You're in pain."

"I'm fine…sit down."

….

"How's she doing?" Guy asked Dom as he walked back onto Keller.

"Urmm I've left them discussing names so hopefully…all good," Dom answered and Guy nodded, "I have a question…should I get a farm animal or pet as a toy?"

"Urmm….well I got Zoshie her lamb after she was born, so I'd wait."

"If you say so….so you looking forward to being a grandfather?" Dom asked.

"I guess…never thought about it…she's always been interested in her career," Guy answered, "Never expected her to get pregnant during her Foundation years."

"I think deep down she wants to make up….but she's afraid to let you in…in case you let her down."

"How do you know this?" Guy asked.

"She's been hormonal crazy for the past nine months….she's been telling me everything."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No…that's it," Dom answered, "So granddad."

"Mr Self to you….and I don't she'll let me have any involvement," Guy said and he felt his phone vibrate, but ignored it.

….

"He's not answering," Arthur said, "Sure you left it down on Keller?"

"Look it's not important it's just...it reminds me of mama."

"Then I'll go get it," Arthur went to move but Zosia stopped him.

"No Arthur it's fine…" Zosia grabbed his wrist, "Ahhh," she felt his hand against her back rubbing slightly, "Please stay…"

"Of course I will," Arthur sat back down after it passed and Zosia sighed, "Would you like your jelly babies?" Arthur pulled them out of his pocket, "Unless you're not hungry."

"I've been told to eat something…." Zosia reached into the packet and pulled out two, "Thank you."

"Don't worry…but are you sure…you don't want me to get your lamb?" Arthur asked and Zosia went red.

"No Arthur I don't!" she looked around and saw others smiling at her, "Especially not in front of everyone."

"Right….so do you have a book or something?" Arthur asked.

"No I don't but could you run and get me some magazines?" Zosia asked and Arthur stood up, "Not any geek ones….please."

…

One hour later Zosia was beginning to feel her body changing, the contractions were making her feel sick and she was shaking, and she was feeling all emotions she could at once, "I don't…ahh," she breathed in and out, she was shaking and felt bile building in her throat, "I need to be sick," she said and Arthur placed a bowl in front of her, Zosia vomited, "I want my dad," she said and Arthur looked stunned, "Get my dad please…Arthur!"

"OK I'll get him," Arthur ran out and clicked the lift button to Keller, he waited for it to open and he raced in clicking the button, "Oh god," he panicked, then the voice sounded and he rushed down Keller, "Mr Self!"

"How she doing?" Dom asked.

"For some reason she's asking for you, not sure if it's something to do with the labour but she's asking for you and…well I don't know!"

"Is she in transition?" Guy asked.

"Transition?" Arthur questioned.

"It's between the first and second phase…my wife asked for me and by the time I got out of theatre, up there she kicked me out and then I sat outside….I remember it well."

"Well if it is then I suggest you go," Dom said and Guy then went with after, "Tell her Dom hopes she's doing well!"

….

"I don't want this baby….I don't want to have this baby….I don't want it!" Zosia shouted and she cried, "It's not fair….I want my dad," she cried.

"Mr Self what a surprise."

"We've been trying to call you," Zosia said and Guy knelt down,

"Zosia I've been up on Keller."

Zosia was bought to her knees, due to shaking and then again vomited, but each time she urged she felt herself losing control of bladder and went bright red, even though to other it wasn't obvious she still felt embarrassed, "Here you go dear," Jean handed her some water and Zosia her hands shaking, took it. Though Arthur kindly held it for her whilst she drank.

"Would you like us to leave?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "OK we're be out in the hallway."

"Would you like to get yourself changed dear?" Jean asked and Zosia still shaking nodded.

…

Zosia had got herself cleared up and was now back on the bed hoping to see if she had dilated further, "You're 10cm well done….you've done well."

"What does that mean now?" Zosia asked as she closed her eyes.

"It means you're ready to push," Jean said and Zosia opened her eyes, "You've gone through the worse part."

"Isn't labour all the worst part?" she asked and looked around for Arthur, "Where's Arthur?"

"In the hallway I can get him," Jean said and Zosia nodded, "OK I'll get him."

…..

Zosia reached for Arthur's hand and Arthur held it tight, "OK you can do this Zosia…" Arthur said in the most reassuring way he could, "OK."

…

Guy had called Colette he needed someone to talk too, and hearing Zosia screaming and in agony was not helping, "Here you go," she handed him a coffee, "She'll be fine….it's normal," she sat down on the other chair.

"I remember Aggie she was so scared and…looking at Zosia it…bought it all back….she asked for her earlier."

"It's her state of mind…she even asked for you and that is saying something," Colette joked and Guy smiled lightly, "So Granddad."

"What?"

"Have you got a toy or something?" Colette asked.

"Waiting until the child is born."

"Well I got dragged by Adele and Sacha to the shop….they wanted to get the baby something so," Colette pulled out from the bag a penguin dressed in scrubs, "It was this or a duck."

"What is it with children's toys these days? Zosia's lamb was bigger than that," Guy said and Colette put it back into the bag.

"Maybe this may not get as soaked as her lamb did," Colette said back, "I still remember how wet the ears were."

Guy went to argue nothing came out, "I can't argue back with that….we must've washed it loads yet somehow it managed to get soaked.

….

Zosia had been pushing for ten minutes, "I can't," Zosia was beginning to give up, "I can't!"

"Baby is crowning," Jean said and Arthur looked shocked, "Come on dear you can do it!"

Zosia grabbed Arthurs hand again and grasped the beside, and pushed letting out a loud scream and squeezed her chin to her chest, then she felt relief and then a cry erupted and Jean clamped the cord and then placed the baby onto mums' chest, "You have a girl."

Zosia was shocked the baby was real, it was in her arms crying and bloody, with wrinkled hands, "It's a girl," Arthur himself was shocked and looked quite pale.

Zosia couldn't say anything all she did was smile and take in the infant on her, Arthur had to sit down and Zosia eventually managed to get out, "She's beautiful….Arthur."

Arthur stood up and walked over, "That's our baby," Arthur said and Zosia nodded, "We have a baby."

"Now let's get this one weighed and cleaned up," Jean gently took the baby away and Zosia allowed. Then her baby girl was being weighed but wasn't happy, as being naked and cold was not nice. She started to cry loudly and grasped her hands, "7lbs and 6oz….congratulations mummy and daddy."

….

A while after Zosia was laid in bed and the baby was in the cot beside her, wrapped in a blanket and a white sleepsuit. She had tuffs of black hair and was moving her legs and hands, "Shall I see if your dad is still there?" Arthur asked.

Zosia nodded and Arthur went outside, Zosia got out of bed feeling slightly sore but nonetheless picked her daughter up, "Hello," her daughter made a noise and moved her hands about, Zosia took one and looked at it, her hands were so tiny compared to hers and she smiled, "You do look like a Carmen….but we won't tell anyone it's after the music."

"She's tiny so…be careful….she's tiny," Arthur was saying to Guy and Guy looked at the Junior Doctor.

"Doctor Digby Zosia was tiny I think I know," Guy said and Arthur nodded, "I won't stay for long unless you want me gone."

"No it's fine…" Zosia said and she walked over to her father, "This is our daughter."

Guy looked in the blanket and smiled, "She's like you when you were a baby…..tiny and wriggly."

"Uhh maybe it's best he doesn't hold her," Arthur said jumping in and Zosia glared at him, "Sorry."

Zosia gestured for Guy to hold her, "I'm putting this down to the Endorphins," Guy joked as Zosia was allowing him to talk, be near and hold the baby, "You look just like your mummy," he said and the baby wriggled again, "You don't even stay still…here," he then gently placed the baby back into Zosia's arms, "I'll inform Doctor Copeland."

Zosia looked up at him, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For getting your priorities straight," Zosia said and Guy smiled and then walked out of the ward.

"So?" Colette stood up and Guy turned around, "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl."

"Must be the Endorphins…she's allowed you near her today," Colette joked, "So are you getting the toy now?"

"Thinking farm animal….but not a lamb."

"Duck?"

"If they've got nice looking ones."

….

Dom came racing onto the ward and ran down, "Mr Self just told me….we've got a new little roomie," he said and looked down into the cot, "Hello…well I guess you wont be naming her Dominic."

"We weren't going to name our child Dominic in the first place!" Arthur jumped in and Dom grinned.

"Joking...so what's the name?" Dom asked as he jumped onto the bed.

"Carmen," Zosia answered, "We're calling her Carmen."

"Carmen sounds like a cat's name," Dom said and Zosia glared, "No it's a lovely name…hello Carmen."

"She's got my mother's name as a middle name," Zosia said and Dom smiled, "You haven't told anyone yet have you?"

"I rushed up here as soon as I could," Dom answered, "So….Zoshie the mummy."

"Call me mummy I will kill you," Zosia said yet she didn't sound like she meant it, she had just spent hours in labour and was not in the mood for shouting.

"You are screwed once your Endorphins wear off," Dom teased, "Carmen Digby…let me guess Diggers suggested it?"

"No…we liked it together," Zosia answered, "Though you should've heard some of the boy names!"

"Do I want know?" Dom asked.

Zosia curled up and looked at Carmen in her cot, sleeping and realised she was now a mum, someone else depended on her and as much as she loved the feeling, she was quite nervous.

**A/N: It wasn't meant to be this long ahahaha! And some parts maybe inaccurate but I had help with some parts (: BIG THANKS TO CHASINGRAINBOWS90! And sorry if it's inaccurate but I hope you enjoyed it! xxxxx**


End file.
